Conquest Domain (5e Cleric Archetype)
Conquest Domain The Conquest domain is one for the mastermind cleric, who plans to conquer all, for better or for worse. They focus on fear, control, and the tactics of the battlefield. Gods that can claim influence over this domain include gods of war (such as Ares, Feylia, and Odin), and gods of order (such as Gilvone, and Alluminas), or gods of conquest (such as Alizor, the horseman of Conquest, and Futsunushi). Conquest Domain Spells *the flame blade is instead a flame pike or halberd, and has a reach of 10 feet. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency with medium armor, pikes, and halberds. Conquering Ray Also starting at 1st level, you can, as an action, fire a bolt of telekinetic energy at a target. The target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw, or have disadvantage on their next attack roll, and take 1d6 psychic damage. The damage increases by 1d6 at 5th (2d6), 11th (3d6), and 17th (4d6) levels. Targets immune to being charmed or feared are immune to this feature. Channel Divinity: Form Phalanx Starting at 2nd level, as an action, you can use your Channel Divinity to summon a 20 by 5 foot wall of 4 phantasmal soldiers within 30 feet of you. The soldiers are made of translucent purple magic, and possess large shields. They last for a number of rounds equal to your proficiency bonus, and can be moved up to 20 feet as a bonus action, on your turn. They act as three-quarters cover against ranged attacks, and can use your reaction to either impose disadvantage on an attack roll to a target within 5 feet of them, or add +2 to the Armor Class of a target within 5 feet of them. Conquest's Halberd Beginning at 6th level, your spells gain the ability to strike with the might of conquest itself. After casting a damaging cantrip, damaging spell, or Conquering Ray, you can, as a bonus action, make a melee spell attack. This has the same properties as a Halberd, however you do not need a free hand to use it, it uses your Wisdom modifier for both damage and attack rolls, and it deals force damage instead of psychic. Silvered Tongue Beginning at 6th level, for the purpose of remaining concentration on a conjure spell or similar (e.g. conjure elemental), you may instead make a Charisma saving throw, instead of a Constitution saving throw. Additionally, you gain proficiency in Persuasion, if you did not have it already. Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with fearful energy. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, or Conquest's Halberd, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 psychic damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Conquest's Banner Starting at 17th level, you can summon a banner of godly might, to aid you and your allies. For 1 minute, you can turn a pike, halberd, or spear you wield into a Banner of Conquest. While wielding the Banner of Conquest, the following benefits apply. * The weapon's damage is 1d12 piercing, and it has the reach and two-handed properties. * Allied creatures within 30 feet of you add your Wisdom modifier to all saving throws (Yourself included). * You can use the banner as a holy symbol. * Enemie creatures within 30 feet of you have disadvantage to saving throws against your spells and spells cast by allies within the banner's aura. * You can use Conquest's Halberd after making a successful melee weapon attack with the banner. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Category:Hall of Shame